jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Long Ago (and Far Away) (song)
"Long Ago (and Far Away)" is a popular song from the 1944 Technicolor film musical Cover Girl starring Rita Hayworth and Gene Kelly and released by Columbia Pictures. The music was written by Jerome Kern, and the lyrics were written by Ira Gershwin. The song was published in 1944 and sold over 600,000 copies in sheet music in a year. In the film it is sung by Rita Hayworth to Gene Kelly, and later briefly reprised by Jinx Falkenburg. Charting versions were recorded almost simultaneously by Dick Haymes and Helen Forrest, Bing Crosby, Jo Stafford, and Perry Como. The Dick Haymes-Helen Forrest recording was released by Decca Records as catalog number 23317. The record first reached the Billboard magazine charts on April 27, 1944 and lasted 11 weeks on the chart, peaking at #2. The Jo Stafford recording was released by Capitol Records as catalog number 153. The record first reached the Billboard magazine charts on May 4, 1944 and lasted 12 weeks on the chart, peaking at #6. The Perry Como recording was released by RCA Victor Records as catalog number 20-1569. The record first reached the Billboard magazine charts on May 11, 1944 and lasted three weeks on the chart, peaking at #8. The Bing Crosby recording was released by Decca Records as catalog number 18608. The record first reached the Billboard magazine charts on June 29, 1944 and lasted four weeks on the chart, peaking at #5. The flip side, "Amor," also charted, making this a two-sided hit. Recorded versions *Ronnie Aldrich and his Orchestra *Ambrose and his Orchestra *Chet Baker *Acker Bilk *Pat Boone (1964) *Les Brown and his Orchestra (vocal: Doris Day) (1945) *Benny Carter *Frank Chacksfield and his Orchestra *Richard Clayderman *Rosemary Clooney (1979) *Perry Como (1944) *Bing Crosby (1944) *Bob Crosby and his Orchestra *Meredith d'Ambrosio (1996) *Bobby Darin (1961) *Tommy Dorsey *Bob Dylan *Billy Eckstine *Percy Faith and his Orchestra *Michael Feinstein *Eddie Fisher *Helen Forrest and Dick Haymes (1944) *The Four Freshmen *The Four Lads (1956) *Judy Garland (1945) *Erroll Garner *Bob McCarroll (2010) That Old Feeling *Lesley Garrett (1996) *Ron Goodwin *Eydie Gorme *Robert Goulet (1965) *Stephane Grappelli *The Hi-Lo's (1955) *Odetta Holmes *Engelbert Humperdinck (1988) *Leslie Hutchinson *Joni James *Salena Jones *Shirley Jones and Jack Cassidy (1959) *Bev Kelly (1960) *Julie Kelly *Stan Kenton and his Orchestra *Peggy King (1984) *Dorothy Kirsten *Kay Kyser and his Orchestra *Jeanie Lambe (1998) *Vicky Lane (1959) *Mario Lanza (1951) *Steve Lawrence (1964) *Guy Lombardo and His Royal Canadians (vocal: Tony Craig) (1944) *London Philharmonic Orchestra *Vera Lynn *Gloria Lynne (1960) *Henry Mancini and his Orchestra *Mantovani and his Orchestra *Sally Martin *Johnny Mathis (1971) *Sylvia McNair and Andre Previn (1994) *Marian McPartland (1985) *Martha Mears and Gene Kelly (Film Soundtrack, 1944) *The Migil 5 (1964) *Glenn Miller and The AAF Band (vocal: Johnny Desmond) (1944) *Marion Montgomery *Marni Nixon (1988) *Jackie Paris (1960) *Oscar Peterson *Paul Bley *Johnnie Ray *Cliff Richard (1965) *Amália Rodrigues *Jo Stafford (1944) *George Shearing *Frank Sinatra (1944) *Rod Stewart (2005) *Richard Tauber (1944) *Kiri Te Kanawa (1993) *The Three Suns (Instrumental, 1944) *Mel Tormé *Elisabeth Welch (1989) *Paul Weston and his Orchestra *John Abercrombie on 1996's Tactics *Margaret Whiting (1960) References Category:Songs